Jasmine's Scent
by Ocean
Summary: YY Two people proficient in a world of seduction. Their profession frowned upon by society, yet revered by the noblest of classes. They aren’t lost, but they are searching for that missing piece. Look no further than the body next door. {Complete}
1. Proposition

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

__

Lead-In: Y/Y Two people proficient in a world of seduction. Their profession frowned upon by society, yet revered by the noblest of classes. They aren't lost, but they are searching for that missing piece. Look no further than the body next door. 

A/N: Hello, and welcome to _Jasmine's Scent_! This is my stab at writing in a different style. Short, quick descriptions that hopefully, hopefully tell the story I am trying to tell. The subject matter is a bit more mature, dealing primarily with sex and intimacy. Not having sex, but the concept of sex in general. So please, if you are uncomfortable with this, do not read any further.

For those of you still here, Kudos! and thank you for the leap of faith! I hope you enjoy this new story of mine!

__

~ Ocean

Notes:

This story revolves around Yami and Yuugi, who are both elite prostitutes that work for a very exclusive club. Names and backgrounds are not known for any who work at the _Arrowhead_. It is a place where, for working, people are given a place to live and meals. So there is a benefit for those who have nowhere else to go other than the streets. Because names are not known, Yuugi and Yami will be going by different names for a portion of the story.

Yuugi will be called 'Jasper,' after the stone that represents the courage to speak out and personal independence. Jasper is also believed to balance energy, both emotional and physical, in the body.

Yami will be called 'Saber,' after the sword of the same name. Long, sleek, beautiful, dangerous. What more needs to be said? The man speaks for himself.

****

Jasmine's Scent

By Ocean

****

****

Chapter One: Proposition

The haze of seduction sprawled lazily on the air. Color was washed and faded as the music blared and barked and raced its way around the room. A soft murmur of voices played beneath the harsh beat of clinking glasses and dancing bodies on stage.

To walk into the _Arrowhead_ was to walk into a sanctuary that demanded no appearance or expectation. Come to be entertained. Come to relax.

Come for sex.

A club hidden cleverly under the guise of a 'gentlemen's retreat.' Nothing important went on here. Neon lights and signs. Coaxing of patrons to drown their sorrows away in a foaming glass of amber liquid. Senses tantalized and stimulated and teased. 

No cover charge. No invitation required. Walk up to the door, and if the bouncer – a large and muscled man, though neatly trimmed and dressed in his finest – stepped aside, then you were welcome.

A slow night. The lights low. Mystery, illusion, a cloud of sexual energy. A raised stage. Large poles that glinted in the dark. Round tables with a single candle that burned thick and heavy along its wick. Empty chairs that longed to be filled.

A soft sigh through parted lips tinted a rosy red through the vapors. A lazy scan of the room by tired eyes that longed to see. The lithe body continued to sway to the music, slender limbs wrapping around the pole with the ease of a well practiced skill. The routine was old. The music lacking in intensity. Everything was just so... dull.

Hands shackled by silver wrist bands to give the illusion of handcuffs grasped the pole and pulled the svelte body along its length. Legs encased in a second skin reached and twisted and captured the pole, holding on tight enough to support the body that now hung upside down.

It was one of his most provocative moves. The flexibility it alluded to. The tensing of muscles that had more than one purpose. The stretching of skin tight and smooth and contouring to his curves and sensuous features. He hung, arching his back against the pole as his eyes slipped shut and for a moment... for a moment, he was content.

Footsteps. Quick and purposeful. Interrupting the quiet solemnity of his sphere. A scowl on delicate features as eyelids sighed open to glare. The view of an upside-down world elicited a sardonic humor that caused his pliant lips to smirk in amusement.

"Tough luck tonight, Jasper."

A grunt. "Suppose you could see it that way."

An American, tall and burly compared to the other inhabitants of the _Arrowhead_. A thick accent that aided in his allure as a connoisseur; his job to direct the proper client to the proper employee. A genius when it came to reading exactly what fantasies the patrons desired, even if they were themselves unaware.

"Didn't bring you anyone tonight. None of your regulars came by." The tone was business, always was. It wasn't his job to care. Just to make money and smiles and repeat customers.

A tired sigh. A frustrated sigh laced with a sexual tension that on any other night would have been released by now. Or in the process of being released. Anything was better than doing nothing.

A swing of arms curled his body upwards against itself. Hands clasped the pole and feet slid down its length to land softly on the stage. 

"You need hardly remind me." A cat-like stretch accompanied the words, an attempt to expel his body's anxious quiver.

Sympathy tugged at the eyes of the connoisseur. "Look Jasper, why don't you take the rest of the night off? Relax a little. Do something to please yourself rather than someone else."

Jasper flinched inwardly at the suggestion. A night alone? No, no that wasn't what he wanted. Not alone.

Sex was his way of not being alone. Of being with someone, anyone, even if the moment was fleeting. In that time he was needed, in that time he knew what to do, who he was, and where he stood. In that time, he had a connection with another human being.

He didn't want to be alone again. He had been for far far too long before he found the _Arrowhead_. He didn't want to feel that icy bite nipping at his soul like so much rain and madness. 

  
"Who's off tonight?" he asked absently.

"Check the sheet," the American said, already turning to head back to his post. His tone slid to condescending. "What? Hoping to garner a little free action?"

That was exactly what he was looking for.

***

The living quarters. Nothing lavish. Stowed away behind and beneath the club. Long corridors that snaked and slithered ever onward. Dull lights that were either a yellowish-white or a whitish-yellow.

State of the art technology in its blandest form. White walls marked by gray carpets hid automated retracting doors from curious eyes. No color save for the smallest trickle of a low melody to distract from the task at hand.

Soft footfalls muted by fabric and ease. A light, seductive swing of shapely hips. An unconscious pouty smirk pulled on full lips. Walking, flowing sensuality in one small compact body.

Lazy eyes found the duty roster, hastily stapled to the loan piece of particleboard. They quickly scanned the names, ignoring harsh sketches and inked lines until finding a familiar name.

"Well, if it ain't 'Curves' himself! Down here with the low-lives!"

Lucid eyes rolled in agitation with recognition of the voice. Jasper reluctantly turned his attention to his fellow entertainer.

A nickname born of jealousy. Quickly had he become one of the favorites of the elite patrons. Supple curves washed with graceful limbs and his dangerous intelligence made Jasper a most fetching little plaything.

"What? Can't ya even bring yourself to talk to someone as lowly and out of your league as myself?" A foot taped in barely contained agitation.

A smile as smooth and lethal as an ocean's curl. 

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of the vacation I'm planning, courtesy of the Boss. Did you say something?"

The rival's nostrils flared as he stomped away, muttering a colorful array of derisive words. His image quickly faded into the obscurity of his past.

Slim hands melted into slick pockets, the quickening pulse exciting him. That delicious name marking an equally delicious man had had a red star by it.

Saber had the night off tonight.

Perhaps he would join him for the night? Besides, how often were they allowed to experience their sexual prowess with someone of equal skill? Of equal beauty?

Lips moistened by a candy tongue as he made his way to Saber's room.

Just the possibility of spending the night with its child was rousing. To be wrapped in so much mystery and touch, a human blanket that delighted the senses. His body tightened in expectation.

He was the _Arrowhead's_ exotic beauty. Thick thick lashes mirrored an equally thick accent. An expanse of hair soft and tantalizing and inviting and untouchable. Sand-blasted skin that glistened and smiled and teased with every movement.

Jasper pushed nimble fingers through his softened tresses, knowing full well that his sexual charisma was at its peak when his hair was tousled. 

A loud and irritating chime filtered through the door. Deep sighs paved the way for the low rumble of a molten voice.

"Come in."

The door jerked open begrudgingly to allow the specimen of sexuality on one side to enter the realm of another. Atmosphere pawed curiously with expectation at the limber and unfamiliar body. Suspicious. Intriguing. Fragrant.

A flashing glance his way, artful eyes crisp with recognition. Snake-like grace pulled Saber from his dresser to his bed, where upon he began the rummage for his shoes.

"Your shift has ended early tonight?"

The words were seismic vibrations that coated every surface with a heated embrace. The smile on Jasper's lips widened as he hungrily absorbed the promise of that sultry voice.

"Yeah. Guess no one needed me tonight."

Dark eyes of Mars took notice of the body within their realm. Creamy skin that tried to project a veil of child-like innocence failed to conceal the burning passion and maturity of the intimate body.

"Hmm," was the throaty reply. "A rare gift, indeed."

Words that Jasper did not want to hear. He grumbled beneath heated breath. "More like a curse."

Again the hidden meaning behind those words were not missed.

Jasper turned to better emphasize his profile as he leaned against the mahogany desk, arms folded delicately in curvaceous form and head fetchingly tilted.

"What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing of immediate interest."

"I find it difficult to believe anything concerning you would not be of immediate interest."

An eyebrow rose in regal amusement.

He stretched his arms back along the desk's surface and arched slightly into the musky scent of the room. Absolutely decadent.

"What is it you are looking for?" Saber's sly voice purred in amused arousal. His eyes peaked playfully from beneath flaxen bangs, adding yet another level to his magical appeal.

_It's no wonder he's the most popular one here. I'd be more than willing to tie him to my bed and keep him for all eternity._

"Nothing special, really," Jasper mused. "Merely a companion."

The lighted interest in Saber's eyes immediately dimmed.

"A companion for a specific purpose."

"Our beds are made for two."

Saber quickly finished tying his shoes. A night free from sex was all he wanted this evening. And here it was in the most alluring of packages, like so much syrup and thunder. Energetically sweet. Welcomed danger. Willing and eager.

Tension doubled with flat out refusal.

"Just think of what it could be like with our skill." A voice tinged with anxiety and pleading. His last chance to be with someone for the evening was slipping through his fingers like sand.

"No."

Quicksilver panic.

Flushed eyes widened in fear as his hope made his way to the door. A warm hand reached out to clasp around the exposed arm.

Both felt the lap of arousal with the touch.

Warning eyes turned to look at his captor, patience thin.

"Please! I just--!" A pause. Stillness. A whisper. Confession.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Stillness.

Jasper hated stillness. Movement of any sort was preferable. 

Hidden behind stoic eyes were rapid thoughts of question. The words had been desperate and humble. Bleeding emotions of a nervous and fractured heart.

A moment longer. Sliding of a door as a single body left the room. Sable tresses sighed against the door in defeat as hopes rained from darkened clouds.

The door suddenly opened again. Surprised laden features stared openly at the sensual creature in the hallway.

A suede jacket was tossed his way, Saber's invitation for him to follow.

"No sex."

Jasper nodded, swinging his arms into the warm and heavy coat, eagerly following the long, lengthy legs that lead his path. Slight disappointment ebbed in their passing.

However.

'No sex' was _all_ they had agreed to.

****

__

to be continued


	2. Proximity

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: *chuckles around a Kleenex*** **It's almost like all of you got together and decided to use the word 'interesting' to describe the last chapter. You guys crack me up. Never did I realize the word 'interesting' could be so... well... interesting! Thank you all!

Okay, school started this week, but the important note is that I have been sick as a dog. I haven't been able to work on anything. Lucky for you, I had chapters one through three for JS already. So please forgive me for not responding personally to each review. I need to go back to bed, and watching 'Singing In the Rain'! Great movie. Take care everyone! See you next time!

__

~ Ocean

Notes:

This story revolves around Yami and Yuugi, who are both elite prostitutes that work for a very exclusive club. Names and backgrounds are not known for any who work at the _Arrowhead_. It is a place where, for working, people are given a place to live and meals. So there is a benefit for those who have nowhere else to go other than the streets. Because names are not known, Yuugi and Yami will be going by different names for a portion of the story.

Yuugi will be called 'Jasper,' after the stone that represents the courage to speak out and personal independence. Jasper is also believed to balance energy, both emotional and physical, in the body.

Yami will be called 'Saber,' after the sword of the same name. Long, sleek, beautiful, dangerous. What more needs to be said?

****

Jasmine's Scent

By Ocean

****

****

Chapter Two: Proximity

Crisp chills. Biting night and wind played along their clasped hands. Warmth generated outward from skin-on-skin contact, molding itself along slim fingers like hot cocoa. Such a simple action as holding hands was easily able to defeat the night air.

A quarter moon offered a quarter light. Hair twice ruffled by fingers and breeze flowed gently down Jasper and Saber's gleaming necks. Jackets on lengthy arms brushed together as the two companions walked.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Movies."

Both voices soft and slick like heated syrup.

Jasper's shapely body pressed closer to his firm side that leaned close in return. Two sets of contrasting eyes casually took in the portrait of their surroundings.

Breath crystallized in moistened air. Bright lights flashed ahead. Dazzling sequences that promised excitement and adventure.

A question.

"What is it to you?" Saber asked in his breathy whisper.

Brows furrowed as Jasper considered his answer. Technically it was fornication – intercourse between two people. Skin and sweat and heat and heavy breathing. Sensation personified.

"A connection."

"Of heart?"

"Of mind."

A thoughtful pause. "Intimacy, then."

Elegant lashes lowered in worn sadness as Jasper confessed. "As close as I can get to it."

Sharp perception watched Jasper from the corner of rose-laden eyes.

A gentle tug against his fingers guided him through the crowd at Saber's side. The forest of people sighed apart, allowing the two sensual bodies easy passage. More than one eye turned to admire their forms.

The large marquee canopied the small box office. A young teenager, her hair a symbol of her rebellion, twirled her finger as she asked the automated question.

"Whatever is showing in theatre eight."

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at the sumptuous man beside him. His fingers were given a warning squeeze as Saber's nimble hands paid for the evening's entertainment.

A devil's cake grin appeared on one face. A sly smile adorned another. The young woman was left flustered and blushing as the beauty before her vanished into the throng.

Treading onto the trampled carpet laid in a complex pattern, they entered the theatre. Multiple doors leading to unbridled fantasy interspersed by brightly hued walls of lilac, burgundy and yellow.

The bountiful harvest of the concession stand captured Saber's attention.

Another line. Another chance for Jasper to observe Saber's infinite patience. He inclined his head against the tempting shoulder beside him, rubbing his cheek pointedly against the uniquely rounded shape.

The shoulder hunched in playful jest, bouncing the cheek away before said cheek again claimed its perch. Miniscule lines crinkled at the corner of eyes as a relaxed ease settled over them.

Snack purchased, fingers began a slow caress against each other's smooth skin as Jasper and Saber made their way to theatre eight. 

****

"And where am I supposed to sit?" Sly amusement pulled at Jasper's flavorable lips.

Firestone eyes blinked with cat-like ease at the question. The dim theatre cast a healthy sheen around the chiseled body sprawled erotically lazy on the sofa.

Plush cushions. Inviting curves – both human and furniture. An arm limp across the sofa's back. A leg raised and bent. His other careless and open, braced on the floor.

Saber was such a tease.

Sharpened features tilted at Saber's sensual invitation. One that was eagerly accepted. Jackets were tossed aside as Jasper made his approach to sit.

Jasper settled light as a bubble between Saber's parted legs. Warmth and strength penetrated thin fabric as legs curled together and fingers walked slowly in Jasper's hair.

Then... a Bon-Bon appeared.

A curious look as his attention was turned from the romantic fingers in his tresses.

The gesture returned in silent question to the silent question.

"A Bon-Bon?"

Saber nodded lethally, eyes focused on the succulent treat.

Irritation and a pouty mouth graced Jasper's pretty face. "I much preferred your attention on me."

The hand not holding the dessert slipped down his neck, drawing him closer to the captivating creature.

A pirate's smirk. Closed eyes as the ice cream was flavored by Saber's long silky tongue.

"What makes you think it is not?" Saber whispered.

Chocolate coated decadence pressed against coral flesh that parted. Sugar and sweetness penetrated molten heat as Jasper took the offered treat.

Bon-Bons were eaten in similar fashion until the box was emptied. Flavor added by Saber's forbidden mouth. Confident fingers and skilled lips guided each piece. Each bite drawing them closer.

Lights extinguished as the appointed time arrived. Advertisements projected on screen, poignant images of light and sound. Crunching of popcorn. Slurping of drinks. Hushed whispers of eager delight.

All ignored by sultry hands and seeking caresses.

Arms braced against a firm chest as Jasper leaned ever closer to the sleek fountain of desire beneath him. A leg rocked gently against his side, cocooning him in muscle and tightness.

Saber's hands palmed remarkably slowly along sensitive skin. Temple and cheeks and pulsing neck full of life. Passion. Jasper's unbridled energy that purred for fulfillment as Saber both soothed and excited.

The wonder that was two hands. Muscles relaxing and tensing as the free instrument massaged, coaxed, examined Jasper's streamline back. 

Close.

Darkened lavender eyes rolled in pleasure. Strong arms adjusted him more fully against their owner. Delicious friction – not arousing. Simply bonding pleasure.

The movie may as well have not been playing. Or perhaps it was just as well. Providing a distraction for others in the theatre.

Closer.

Both elegant hands curled around the back of Jasper's neck. Fingernails scraped teasingly from shoulders and through hair against sensitive scalp. Pleasant tingles followed in their passing.

Tawny hands slid down the front of Jasper's face, sampling gentle curves of eyes and nose and lips.

One finger traced the delicate jaw. The hand then curled behind the appetizing ear, stimulating already jittery nerves as it pulled the opulent face close enough to taste.

A tantalizing little moan reached his ears over the drone of the movie. The smirk gracing Saber's lips softened in sincere appreciation of the sound.

Maintaining the hold on Jasper's jaw to prove his serious intention. His free hand glided back through pale bangs. A flinch. Cotton soft tresses caught between adept fingers and tugged. Gentle enough not to hurt. Rough enough to excite.

The action drew forth a sensual croon. The croon summoned a comfortable sigh.

Bangs pulled loosely over lidded eyes. Firm lips brought against hair and forehead as Saber delivered an almost-kiss. His face nuzzled every surface. Lips never pressed further than a fleeting teasing touch.

Palms flattened along Saber's collarbone as Jasper melted into the intimate caresses. His heart filled with new and longed for emotion.

Closer.

Two hands now cupped his face and held him near as Saber rolled against him in soothing waves. 

Draw back to noses touching. Smoldering eyes half-lidded in sleepy contentment looked at each other.

Closer.

The back of a finger drawn over moistened lips. A deep sigh of interest as Jasper parted his lips and let Saber feel the warm wetness hidden just beneath the surface.

"What is it to you?" Jasper repeated the question.

Saber's scarlet eyes blinked sluggishly.

"... a search."

"For what?"

A silent, internal search. A tickle of hair across his features as his blanket eased closer.

"Honesty."

Another's turn to blink. The leaning down of rounded features as Jasper cuddled himself into Saber.

Long arms wrapped around his back. A hand tangled in his hair. Both sets of eyes closed in quiet rest for the duration of the movie.

Closest.

****

__

to be continued...


	3. Rest Now, Dear One

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: I'm better! I'm still coughing, but I'm better! And I spent the whole weekend catching up on all the work I was behind on, so I think I may actually have made time for myself to write! I know you are all thrilled with this information. I just wanted to share the joy. ^_^ To make up for the loss of time, and to thank you all for your faith and support, I shall now thank all the reviews from chapter one and respond to chapter two reviewers. 

.... Am I the only one who thinks that whole paragraph was completely pointless?

__

~ Ocean

Chapter One: Extra special thanks to jkateel, Silver Draggon, gothatheartholo, Nightengale13 (I just love your reviews. They are the best ego boosters!), Seventh Sage, Fallen Hikari, DragonsDesire, Wolfspeaker1, Mel Gods (I think you captured what I was trying to show about Yuugi the best. I can always count on you, can't I?), Moonlitspire, Anime Girl Sasami (Analyze! Please, analyze! If you don't I don't know if I'm getting my message across!), Jasper-Sable, Sorceress MooNBlaDeR, Abi2, Hime no Ichigo, Silver Nightingale, Promise, introspective-mortal, Shenya, Mercedes no Inuarai for reviewing!

Chapter Two:

jkateel: *snorts* Well, I suppose "interesting as hell" is a step up. ^_~ I know it is. Thanks for the continued support!

Seventh Sage: We all know what cuddling leads to, right? Well, if not, go ahead and read on! And I feel your pain. There is a serious lack of new _good_ yaoi stories lately. Let's fix that, shall we?

Sorceress MooNBlaDeR: It may have not been part of the review, but its nice to know there are others out there who appreciate old musicals like I don't. I don't feel so alone anymore. Interesting that the last scene reminded you of FAH. Not a bad thing, just curious. Thanks for letting me know though! It helps! And yes, actually, I love school. And I _am_ having fun. Thanks for reviewing!

Wolfspeaker1: Thanks for the well wishes and for the wows! I'll bring new chapters out as quickly as I can! Only a few more for this one, but many more for others!

Silver Draggon: "Squee." Unique for my reviewers. Guess that means you are unique, too. Thanks for the word!

DragonsDesire: Ack! The 'C' word! It follows me wherever I go. I just can't get away from it! Darn whoever it was that coined the word 'cute.' I do appreciate your usage of it, though. I'm glad you liked it!

introspective-mortal: Hmmm.... a scene in the 'closest' mode, eh? Well, this chapter kind of does that. Yep. I think it does. There must be something after closest, don't you think? I'm going to try to find it! And I was so happy to see you use the word 'intellectual'! I try so hard to make my stories intellectual, unlike many of the ones written out there. Thank you so much for the compliment!

Moonlitspire: I would say that was a fun way to pass the time in a theatre. Wouldn't mind passing the time in that manner in other avenues as well... I better stop now before I give myself more plot ideas.

metallicbubbles: I feel better now, thanks! ^_^ Fluff scenes make the world go 'round... if they are done correctly. Glad you liked this particular fluff scene! Thanks for reviewing, as always!

Promise: So happy to hear that you liked it! Thanks for the well wishes too! 

Fallen Hikari: Thank you for the comments on my choice of words. I've been spending more time on them for this story, trying to choose something provocative, yet something I haven't seen used hundreds of times before. It ain't easy, but it is very rewarding. I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what it was you liked. See you next time!

Sansi: I have only one thought in reply: Thank you thank you thank you! ^_^

Shenya: Wow. I never knew that 'interesting' had such diverse meaning. Thanks for the enlightenment. What a lyrical review you left... makes anything I have to say sound mundane and harsh. I will say I was quiet happy with the 'lush atmosphere' and the 'fresh gush of wind' that your review brought to me, and that it was a 'rare treat indeed' to have such a fulfilling review. Thank you for taking the time to share with me!

Mel Gods: "Shpadoinkleous." I love that word! Use it from now on in every review, and I'll promise to keep writing. Deal? Okay now, on to your wonderful (as always) review. First off, yes, I have been in theatres where there are little... I don't know... 'date' or 'couple' couches, so that is what gave me the idea. Jasper and Saber aren't just messing around, and after some thought, no, they are not going to break their contract. It was a representation of Jasper finding what he was looking for; a sincerity in thought and emotion, the actions being giving simply for him to receive because the person genuinely is found of him and not what he can do. Saber was willing to give him that, because he is fond of Jasper, and that fondness will be further explained and solidified in this chapter. I now take a pride-filled moment to bow in forgiveness for spoiling you... there, I think that was long enough. I agree with you that the chapters for this story are almost unbearably short, yet they just don't seem to work when I make them longer. It is very frustrating! I always feel like I'm leaving something out, but when I proof read I know I haven't. A most perplexing situation. Well, it doesn't look like shortened reviews or chapters diminish the length of my responses to you, do they? And I only skipped one class! (And it didn't hurt me, so I lucked out) All better now, and I look forward to our next 'chat'!

Mercedes no Inuarai: Is driving someone to poetry the same as driving them insane? Or is it a slightly off-kilter sanity? I don't know, but as long as I am driving you, I am happy. I'm thrilled to hear how much you like my interpretation of Yuugi and Yami's relationship. I'm so tired of the Scared Child/Overprotective Protector that I can't stand it anymore. And honestly, that isn't how either of them are. I have to wonder if these authors even watch the show, and where in the world this interpretation of Yuugi and Yami emerged. But I am quite content staying as far away from those descriptions as possible. I never thought I'd ground someone by lowering the lights... Hee, glad you liked the scene! 

Hime no Ichigo: *tapes get-well card to the wall* Thanks! Well, at least my story gave you something to focus on during class. Tsk, tsk. Have a wondering mind, do you? I've had a few classes like that. I actually zoned out once for twenty minutes, thinking about other things that I don't remember. Turns out I didn't miss anything, either. This instructor had a propensity to talk. Anyway, gives these choppy sentences credit! I had twelve years of training not to write choppy sentences, and I will tell you, they are far harder to write than any of my lengthy ones! So I take great pride in the choppiness of my sentences. I didn't realize you were going to get technical about it. ^_~ 

__

Now go read everyone!

****

Jasmine's Scent

By Ocean

****

****

Chapter Three: Rest Now, Dear One

Their soft leisurely stroll barely disturbed the still night. The hour late. Streets bare. Long limbs and tossed hair. Hands again clasped, fingers again curled into soothing palms.

An air of butterscotch ease enveloped them. Yellow haze of street lamps. Sticky glue of fondness, hugging their bodies together. The sweet, sweet scent of intoxication.

With each other.

His smile soft. Tender as Jasper followed Saber's confident lead. The beat of their stroll matched the beat of his heart. Slow. Calm. Latent strength and pounding pleasure.

"I wonder what movie we saw?" Jasper thought aloud.

Hidden amusement swirled in Saber's silken voice. "It could not have been interesting for you not to remember."

A squeeze of fingers around Saber's hand as Jasper's musical laugh danced around them. A head tilted delicately to the side, intelligent eyes radiating with happiness.

"You're incredible," Jasper said, amused.

Cerise eyes narrowed in undisguised agreement.

Deep breath and relaxed features. Tempting body ceasing advertisement of its virility as Jasper pondered.

Images. Colors and sounds mingled behind lowered lashes. Royal eyes watched the ground pass beneath them. Eyes unseeing while Jasper recalled a most vivid memory.

The midst of a crowd. Children and parents. Couples and singles and friends and lovers. Edges blurred by faded time. A young boy, too beautiful to be real. Too breathtaking to be imagined.

In the midst of a crowd in the waves of a memory, Jasper stood alone.

Isolated.

Unnoticed by all save those who lusted after his youthful curves and promising skin.

Unseen.

Untouched by all save those who merely wanted to take. To take and demand and give nothing in return. Cold and barren. Unfeeling.

A slight knock against his temple. Eyes darted to the side to see their clasped hands raised, Saber having tapped his knuckle against Jasper's temple. 

Beating heart skipping a pulse as Jasper felt the quiet concern emanate from Saber's crisp expression. Need and want tickled his body while Jasper's eyes explored the sensuous lips of Saber.

Features drew into quiet expression. Candy smooth smile pulled at flushed lips while eyes blinked lazily. Jasper turned from Saber and continued walking.

A shadow overtook the lonely boy in the crowd. Heat and touch created a shield the loneliness could not penetrate. The crowd cried out as their image of perfection was hidden from their view. Screened.

Jasper no longer feared being alone.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Saber slowed his steps, head tilted in confusion. His intense gaze stole over Jasper's every line, looking for a reason for the gratitude.

Jasper loosened his fingers from Saber's hands. His fingers traced and caressed the long and slender curves of the hand they held. Smooth vibrations lulled somber nerves into excited jubilation.

"For this," Jasper continued, unaware of the small tug on his hand as Saber slowed further. "For sharing with me something..." An unconscious smile flowed across his lips. "For showing me the intimacy I've been searching for."

The words glued Saber's feet to the pavement. Thick heat bled from his chest. Intense longing. Prominent desire. Energy and confidence tugged and pulled and excited his mind and heart.

An inexplicable calm.

Jasper turned curious eyes behind him. Anticipation. Eagerness. Pulse quickened as the hand around his tightened, held him in place.

Saber flowed like a breeze. Hand outstretched, reaching for a flushed cheek. Eyes dangerously, erotically serious.

"May I kiss you?" Husky whisper rushed with need.

"_Please_." Immediate whispered reply before the question was completed. Equal need with desperation as Jasper's cheek and lips were aggressively covered in blazing heat.

Fluid motion. Rippling pleasure as expert lips pressed and tested against Jasper's equally skilled mouth. Softness and firmness molded into one all encompassing importance.

Urgent moans forced their way between them. Jasper's free hand crawled along Saber's chest. Clenching the jacket, pulling for more as Saber continued to press their lips unbearably close together.

_Not enough. Come in! Let me taste you. Let me breathe you. Let me feel and have and hold you! Please. Take me away with you..._

His body jerked forward as Saber brought their clasped hands to the small of Jasper's back and pulled savagely. Solid friction. Firm muscles welcomed Jasper heatedly while Saber finally parted their lips and captured Jasper's essence.

A flavor unlike any he had ever sampled. Pure despite Jasper's profession. Hot and sweet. An underlying spice waiting to lash out at the opportune moment. Succulent. Addicting. Drowning him as it seduced him to sample more.

More. Saber wanted to taste more of the delicacy he had pressed so tightly against his body.

Deeper. He couldn't stop falling into Jasper's shivering embrace. That tongue. Saturated with so much sweet desire and sinful sexuality kept coaxing and pleading with him for more.

Saber crooned into Jasper's mouth in arrant rapture at his discovery.

Had it been anyone else Jasper would have thought he was choking. Saber was pressed so closely and so deeply within him. Jasper was certain he was touching his soul. A delicate and demanding and desperate touch that instantly turned his mind into mush.

Unguarded emotion and passion and ecstasy and it was just so much and not nearly enough.

The idle recognition that his back was pressed against something hard and cold. A street lamp? Jasper wondered. Saber rubbed his hips against his groin.

Who cared?

He was pinned.

Such a delightful position to be in.

Harsh breaths and heaving chests. Fingers twitching and clenching at hair and skin and clothing. A pure adrenaline rush. 

Sudden withdrawal. Jasper's moan of protest as Saber's luscious mouth floated just out of his reach.

A long pause. A stillness that, for once, did not disturb Jasper. Frozen bodies melting from internal fires.

Jasper was finally able to pull his searing gaze from Saber's lips, but his eyes didn't have time to see. Saber leaned forward and claimed his mouth with the softness and care one would handle a kitten.

Dusky rose lips massaged tenderly Jasper's mouth, teeth and tongue engaging in a nibbling taste on occasion. Fingers tensed in Jasper's cotton hair and held him still as he tried to lean further into his captor's kiss.

Nimble little sighs. Playful little coos to incite and inspire Saber to never end his sensual, pleasing, exciting, sobering, humbling, delicious teasing.

Saber pulled back, ending the prolonged kiss with a quick and simple kiss of parting.

Golden fingers slipped down Jasper's cheek, trailing lightly down his front, halting low beneath his navel. Saber's eyes sparkled in mischief.

A sly smirk and Jasper was pulled by the hand that clasped his behind his back. Their stroll continued.

Pink tongue darted out to trace the curve of his lips and memorize the flavor that lingered. Pure joy and amusement encouraged his lips to smile. Added lightness in his step. 

A very pleased Jasper.

"If I were to--"

"No." Wicked smile framed Saber's bemused tone.

"But you don't even kno--"

"Hush now." A full-lipped grin on Saber's face, the light of which reached straight to his pretty eyes.

Jasper stuck his tongue out at him.

****

A very familiar and unwelcome hallway. Jackets discarded on a hook. Bodies shivered as the brisk night chill battled the stagnant warmth of the building.

They paused outside Jasper's room. He didn't want the wonderful evening to end. Or the beautiful man beside him to leave.

Sharp hissing of hydraulics opened the door. A hesitant moment before Jasper stepped through, casting a parting glance over his shoulder.

Saber watched him without expression until the door harshly separated them.

Jasper took a deep breath and held it. An attempt to ward off the bitter sting of disappointment. Languidly he changed for bed, removing all clothes. Replacing them with a simple, oversized dress shirt that reached to his thighs. Barely covering all that needed to be covered. Long sleeves billowed around his slender arms as he pulled the sheets back on his bed.

Startled by the loud hiss of his door. Liquid eyes turned. Body remained frozen in a half crawl.

An internal sigh of relief as Saber entered his room, clothed only in a pair of sweatpants. He locked the door and motioned for Jasper to settle himself in bed.

Tired pleasure seeped into Jasper as he followed the command. A fatigued smile as Saber climbed in behind him.

Jasper's bed had never felt so warm or so full. He settled on his side, knees slightly bent, hands curled under his chin, facing away from Saber.

A firm hand flattened on and ran along the length of his exposed side. Heat followed the trail from shoulder to waist to hip to thigh.

Weight settled behind him as Saber spooned himself tightly against Jasper's back, hand remaining on his muscled thigh. Leg followed leg. Curve followed curve. The whole of Jasper's back was pressed against the enticing length of Saber's front.

Hair rustled on pillow. The hand on Jasper's thigh pushed beneath his shirt and over his hip. Up his stomach and across his chest to hold him firmly, skin on skin. Another arm pushed beneath him. A hand found his and intertwined their fingers, crossing the connected arms back over Jasper's chest.

An intimate and honest embrace the likes of which neither had ever experienced.

Heated breath and soft lips tickled the back of Jasper's neck. Mumbled sleepy words he couldn't hear. He was about to inquire to their meaning.

"Rest now, dear one," Saber soothingly whispered, voice husky even in sleep. He kissed softly, lingering, the back of Jasper's neck before succumbing to sleep.

His grip never loosened. His heat never diminished.

Jasper never wanted to let him go.

****

__

to be continued 


	4. Resolve

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for coming back! I'm not so sure this story deserves the loyalty. I love the plot, I just don't think I wrote it properly. It's been inconsistent, and for that I apologize. This chapter and the next will be the only two that go together style-wise, I think. This was an experiment, and you can rest assured that it will not be repeated. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter and the one that follows! They are the final two. Thank you for taking the time to read them! I promise to do better in the future!

__

~ Ocean

Wolfspeaker1: Thank you so much! You don't realize how nice it was to hear that you simply enjoy my writing. I always enjoy hearing from you as well. My my, fluff _and_ plot? To some, that would be an accusation, but I'll take it as the compliment I know you intended it to be. I hope you enjoy the remainder of this story. ^_^

Sorceress MooNBlaDeR: *turns on an electric fan to help cool you off * Guess I did something good, huh? I always pictured the movie being some really corny, low-budget film that neither of them would ever had paid to see on their own. Nothing dirty, just a bad movie. But then, when you have either of them as your date, who cares what the movie is. And yeah, I know most of the words I type. I've had to use the thesaurus less and less the more I write. Enjoy!

jkateel: I'm glad you liked that scene with Jasper and the crowd! It wasn't even planed. It just came out as I was writing and afterwards, I had to stop, blink, and reread it. It worked amazingly well, I think. Kept me from writing a two page description on what Jasper was feeling. ^_~ And I don't mind you quoting. It proves you read the chapter! And stop bowing already. You know you have talent. All I require is an orange popsicle to keep Yami happy. Now keep your reviews 'as interesting as hell'!

DragonsDesire: *has to cover ears at the shouting, though is grinning all the way * Thanks! Good to know that I am getting the story across with so few words. I hope you enjoy this round!

Kerigan: 'Speechless.' Pretty much sums it up.

WigglyJello: Nice name. I picked a name once simply because I was in the kitchen and looking at a can of pumpkin mix. The undoubtedly non-clever result soon followed. We need not speak of that incident again. I agree with you. It isn't every morning you wake up with something that pretty next to you. But the story won't progress any further than it has in that department. Sorry, just not what I was going for. But there will be future stories... I hope I'm not promising something I can't deliver. But anyway, I thank you for the kind words about my story!

Koishii No Tenshi: *squeals * You added me to your favorites? Thank you! What a compliment! I'm happy you are enjoying my story! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

lotus re-incarnate: You're like a passing breeze with your reviews. By the time someone is able to experience it fully you are gone. Makes for quite the lasting impression. Please do so again.

metallicbubbles: Hooking is good. Yep. I like hooking. Get that schoolwork done so you can waste time reading my story, got it? And I'll continue ignoring mine so I can write. I think I'm wrapping up a lot of bad karma here. Eh, that's what Spring Break is for.

Nightengale13: Oh you, is it? *reaches over and grabs notebook and pen so I can take notes on your review and respond to it properly * Hee. I'm supposed to make you think! Not the other way around! Now, let's begin, shall we? 'Cuddleworthy.' Sounds like a nice story title, doesn't it? I'm glad I was able to add some warmth to a bad day. I get... well, migraines are no fun, and I often look towards fanfiction to distract me from the pain. I understand what it means to have that distraction, and I am so happy I was able to provide it for someone else. Next, you mentioned my other stories, promoting them for me, so extra kudos for you. Thank you for taking the time to explain to me how you see my interpretation of Yami and Yuugi. I know I write them differently than most authors do, and even take them beyond the show. I try not to take them too far, however. I simply believe that the show leaves much of their personalities out, omits them when they would 'interfere' with the plot, no matter how weak it may be. If there is a problem with the show, I think it falls along this line. The characters never really _change_, or learn from their mistakes. Arguably there has been some development, and I haven't watched the entire series yet, but I just don't recognize any significant progression. *embarrassingly enough looses my train of thought and has to think a moment before I find it again * I think who we see in the show is only the base of the characters, and in that regard, there are many representations of their personalities that could be 'correct.' I do not, however, want to cross that thin line, and know that I will always be able to count on you to keep me in my place. ^_^ I appreciate your remarks on the style, though I would have to disagree with you. Not in your interpretation or the rules or anything like that. Simply that it was my intent _not_ to be grammatically correct. I wanted to invoke crisp, sudden emotions and feelings without any complication of explanation. I agree it doesn't work as well as I'd hoped it would. That's why this story is the only one I will ever write in this style. So don't let it grow on you too much, alright? A J/S scene? Can I curse you now for making me think about it? If one is written, it won't be part of this story. Just a little independent thing. But don't hold your breath. You may see elements of it in another story, however. Okay, I'll let you go read now. Good to hear from you as always. Yours is one of the reviews I look most forward to!

Abi2: Whoa. Praise personified! You really think this story is on par with FAH? That is quite the compliment, indeed. I'm flattered you think so highly of it. And I'm grateful to hear that the sensuality that I was trying to put into it actually made it in. The best mark of a story is re-readability! Thank you so much for your descriptions and kindness!

Seventh Sage: Seeing floating hearts is a good thing, right? ^_~ The story appreciates the huggles, and I appreciate the review! Thanks!

Fallen Hikari: You caught me. 'One Night in Bangkok' is one of my favorite stories, and Edmondia certainly has a unique and enthralling style of her own. Her style was the inspiration for this story. I wasn't trying to copy it, just utilize its ability to invoke such emotion. I will admit that I never thought 'subtlety' would be a word used to describe this story. Interesting! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter. ^_^

Moonlitspire: Peaceful, huh? I like that. I think that is what I was trying to go for, the two of them finding peace in the midst of the turbulent world they live in. Yes, I like that a lot! Glad you like it so much! Now don't wait any longer and go read!

Mel Gods: The word! The word! Yes, I am happy now. ^_^ Naw, no worries, you didn't ramble. I just sat quietly and smiled throughout the whole review, and after such kind words, my mind is complete mush. I'm relieved to hear the short sentences are working. I was always taught to write long, involved ones, and it has been exceedingly difficult to write these short descriptions. Takes several drafts to get them done in a manner that isn't entirely too choppy. You are a little too clever for your own good, however. I won't answer any of your questions, and you'll see why later on. For now I'll leave you with this chapter and refrain from rambling myself. Enjoy, and I'll see you next time around!

Towairaito Zoon: Hee, glad I could get some juices flowing there! Hope you are able to come out of your writer's block soon. Frustrating place to be in. Thanks for reviewing!

Ente: Thank you! Glad you like the duality of Jasper and Saber's personalities. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

saiko yasha: *falters at the weight of my title * Whoa... you sure lay it on thick! I am in no way opposed to bottling whatever it is you think I have. Money is good. It is so nice to hear that you think my characterizations are tangible. It is the one thing I strive for above all else. Even though the show deals with supernatural themes, if one can't buy into it, the story looses all credibility. Thank you for helping me achieve this by letting me know the message I am sending. As for a Seto/Jou? I dunno... I do have an impression of Seto, and at risk of bodily harm, it is not an entirely favorable one. Don't get me wrong! I do like his character, most of the time. He's complex, that's for sure. I'm not entirely keen on the Seto/Jou pairing (there, I admit it. I await retribution) I do have a story in mind with Seto in it. May not be to your liking. Ah, I'm saying to much here. I'm flattered you like my writing enough to request a story! Thank you! I'll take it into consideration. See you next time!

Hime no Ichigo: Yeah, they were in the middle of the street, but it was also the middle of the night. Besides, considering what they do, I don't think they would mind if one person saw them doing something as simple as kissing. Yes yes, more fluff. I can't write any Yami/Yuugi without fluff. It just isn't possible. Thanks for the 'Get-Well' note! All better now. Go read and enjoy!

TJ: Short. Direct. Appreciated.

Mukyuu Tenshi: I find it funny that you ask about the plot development. Heh, this story doesn't get too much deeper than this, unless you want the hidden meaning behind every line that would result in story as long as my others. But we don't want that here. I'm glad you like this story and took the time to review. Thank you!

Anime Girl Sasami: *applauds * You captured my meaning of their clothes! I was trying to show their personalities that way. To show their differences, and their similarities as well. And also how they fit together. Yay for you for seeing that! Yay for me for writing something that made sense! Ahem... yes, moving on. And about the line 'pure despite Jasper's profession,' you hit the mark on that one too. I was trying to show that what you do doesn't always define who you are. I also wanted to show that while it may damage you, you do have the capability to survive. Wow. I didn't realize I was asking one line to do so much. Poor thing. You did an excellent job analyzing! I look forward to your next observations!

SoulDreamer: Thank you! I'm happy you like this so much! Enjoy this chapter! 

****

Jasmine's Scent

By Ocean

****

****

Chapter Four: Resolve 

Busy night.

Full chairs. Crowded tables strained under the weight of play and drink. Raucous laughter. Wailing lights cascading rainbows around a darkened room.

Bodies everywhere. Crowded like cattle. Clucking like hens. Movement abundant. Music redundant. Dance and sex and allure and lust all pungent in the air.

An odd backdrop of class. Refinement. Such decor did not fit a place meant for fulfillment of carnal, physical pleasure.

He was back at his pole. His territory. None other touched it on the nights he worked. Jasper leaned his back against the dull metal. Leg bent so the soul of his foot was flush against the pole. Eyes closed in rest.

Aloof. Distant. His an atmosphere of 'look... but don't you dare consider touching.' Slender fingers drummed lazily against Jasper's crossed arms.

A coated sigh passed through full lips.

He didn't flinch as a body draped in fabric danced past him. Didn't want to move or think. Or respond to the world.

Jasper just wanted to... rest.

Pleasure he had already delivered this night. Numbly. Automatically. With little interest or attachment. He didn't need that anymore. It was readily supplied by someone else.

But he was still required to parade. Entice. Induce others to spend freely their money and morals. A showpiece to decorate the other entertainers.

The pole shifted behind him. Warmth of a shoulder brushed against Jasper's arm. His crisp eyes snapped open. Glared over his shoulder.

Sharp, smooth curves of a wine glass dominated his view. Fine dusky fingers encompassed the liberating liquid.

Jasper considered a moment before accepting the truce. Saber was allowed to lean against his pole.

Their mirrored stances balanced the stage. Their mingling auras magnetized the air. Electric. Currents of energy rippled. Ensnared attentions and coaxed them toward the stage.

Each wine glass floated to moist lips. Several pairs of eyes widened in expectation. Many lips were wet with suddenly dry tongues.

Such a delicious portrait those two made.

Sly fingers sought out Jasper's behind the pole. Secretly. Confidently. With as much flirtation as those talented fingers could deliver.

Jasper raised his glass to his sumptuous mouth. His tongue darted out. A rosy confection that skimmed the glass and hid the smile that threatened to form.

Smooth vibrations tantalized and soothed Jasper's raw nerves. Fingers played and teased around his hand. He found himself returning the caresses.

Open unguarded flirtation hidden behind a veil of complete visibility.

Close.

Intimate.

Honest.

Teasing.

Fun.

Jasper released a quiet moan and tilted his head back to rest on Saber's shoulder.

"We should do this more often," Jasper sighed. Unheard in the mass of pounding music and voices.

"Drink?"

"That too." Wistful breath accompanied the words.

Their hands continued to trickle together.

"Nice pole," Saber commented.

"Mmm. _My_ pole." Slight amusement lifted the airy voice. Possessive insistence sustained it. Jasper squeezed the pleasing fingers tickling his own as he spoke.

The message was recieved... and easily accepted.

Saber turned his head, lips now slipping into Jasper's cotton tresses. "Why do you stay?" Tone was low. Coaxing. Crooning in sheer sensuality.

Pleasant shivers pierced like icicles Jasper's over sensitive scalp. His mind rendered incapable a moment as Saber slowed the perusal of his hand to long, slow, strong strokes of comfort.

Jasper fell slowly into the body behind his pole. Defenses breached while Saber continued to seduce him. He pressed his head softly against the plush lips in his hair.

A quiet admission. "I have nowhere else to be."

A moment of contemplation. "Are you willing to leave?" Saber's lips added an arousing massage to the question.

Jasper closed his eyes and nuzzled discreetly into Saber's shoulder. "So long as I'm going home."

Saber blinked slowly. A decision needed to be made. He arched his neck back along Jasper's profile. Placed a soft, loving kiss on the pulse in his neck. Jasper responded with a nice, fetching little whimper.

"It looks as though the two of you are on your way to satisfying quite a few fantasies. At least, that's the impression I'm getting from some of the expressions on our customers' faces." 

Both sensual creatures sighed at the interruption. The voice was soft. Quiet. Resonating. An eerie intelligence and knowing awareness circled the body that stood before them.

Average stature. Bland features. Nothing above ordinary about his skin. Or shape. Or hair or posture. Nothing outstanding about his clothes. Or presence. Or stature. 

But eyes that could hypnotize in a manner that left one both fearful and in awe. Very few requested his company. 

__

Very few could afford his price.

"What is it, Shadow?" Saber demanded flatly.

"Hmm." Shadow floated around Saber, turning ash-colored eyes to Jasper, who was resolutely ignoring him. "Yes... he suits you well."

To whom he was speaking neither Jasper nor Saber could tell.

Shadow glided his way in a small circle around them. Unconcerned with Saber's warning, watchful glare. Amused by Jasper's blatant refusal to acknowledge his presence.

A predatory growl alerted Shadow that he was too close to the pole and its owner. Sly smirk covered his lips as he obliged Saber's demand and took a step away from the prized possession.

"We've had an offer." It was time that Shadow stated his purpose.

"What a rare occurrence indeed." Jasper chuckled softly at Saber's irritated sarcasm.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. Mood changed abruptly from jest to haughty superiority. "It's Jasper he wants. 'The little imp of the _Arrowhead_.' His words, not mine."

He finally held Jasper's attention. Iris eyes looked lazily at the entertainer. Bitterness clouded his tone.

"I've already had my appointment tonight. No more." Jasper turned his face into Saber's lean neck. His tone soft. Pleading. So desperate. "No more..."

Saber caught the emotion and held it tightly. His fingers stilled in Jasper's hand. Clinging. Holding. Supporting as it could. He drifted to Jasper's side of the pole.

__

Do not cross this barrier. We are beyond your reach.

Shadow's mood changed again. Light. Jovial. Childish eagerness flitted about him.

Saber's distrust doubled.

"Oh good! That means he's free for the taking!" Hands clasped at Shadow's chest. "So much money he offered. Sounds like the impulsive type. I like him already!"

"Go to it then," Saber sneered.

Shadow gave a giddy squeal of excitement as he bounced over to the reception hall.

Jasper turned more fully into Saber's masculine form. Wriggled to seduce an embrace. Clenched eyes and choked a sigh as warm arms encircled and held him. Saber pressed his smooth cheek against Jasper's throbbing temple. Blinked.

Decision made.

*** *

__

to be concluded...


	5. Choices

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: What do you know? I've finished another story! It's a good feeling, even if it isn't my best work. Thank you all for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy this ending! And I also hope you enjoy my stories to come. A one-shot is almost complete, then after that I have some plans that need to be put into action. See you all around! ^_^

__

~ Ocean

Abi 2: You are beginning to learn my style, aren't you? I hope you aren't too disappointed there are only five chapters. There just wasn't anymore story here, really. I didn't want to force it. I'm still flattered you think this is on par with FAH. I prefer BI myself, but what do I know? To answer your question, there won't be a sequel to FAH, and I really don't think there will be a sequel to this one either. I have too many other ideas that I think are far more interesting. And if they interest me, I can guarantee the story will be better. I hope this chapter can give you another 'forgetful' moment of happiness. I'm looking forward to those impending reviews of yours!

jkateel: *applauds the fortitude used not to bow * Bravo, bravo! You had me chuckling with the 'drooling from unwanted commoners.' I don't know why that image delights me so much. I guess I like seeing Yuugi and Yami placed on a pedestal us mortals can't reach. Funny... a possessive Jasper sharing his pole. I hate to admit it, but sometimes even I don't realize some of the imagery I put into a chapter until people tell me. Now, I'll allow you to enjoy this chapter while I set up camp and wait for your inspiration for writing _Trance_ to return. See you around!

RyuArashi: You are completely accurate in what Jasper longs for. You and Jasper and I share that need... or I suppose desire to be close to someone in the true sense of the word. As much as I want a relationship, I want to be emotionally close to someone, and to actually have that emotion returned. That was how I was trying to paint Jasper. Though the physical aspect of intimacy is far simpler in application, I think the emotion is a far greater prize. I'm so honored that you like my stories so much and have wasted so much ink and paper to print them out. I hope you enjoy this addition to your collection!

DragonsDesire: Oh, the pride simply swells! You are learning a new way of describing things that don't involve cuteness! I am so happy. I hope this update is soon enough for ya!

Sorceress MooNBlaDeR: So glad you liked the chapter that much! You mustn't bow to me like that, it makes me blush. I do like the applause, though. May this chapter inspire you to applaud again. ^_^

Um yeah: Unwilling to leave your name or designation when criticizing, huh? All right, then. I am sorry you haven't enjoyed this story. I don't believe the style to be as horrible as you do, but I do allow for differences in opinion. Therefore, I'm not going to comment on the rest of the review other than to say I disagree with what you think were errors. I think it simply lies in the fact that we have different interpretations and acceptances of styles of writing. I hope my future writings will better agree with and entertain you.

Towairaito Zoon: It wasn't intentional! It just sort of worked out that my stories are finishing together. Somewhat. We'll see how long it takes me to write that final chapter of FAH. I do have a new story that will be posted soon, but as for intriguing... I'm going to leave that up to my readers. Hopefully it will tide you over enough until I can get my main stories out. I hope you like them and the ending to this one!

Yami's-Girl: 'Surprisingly good'? I'll admit I don't know if that is a compliment or not. I'm glad I exceeded expectations though! Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

Angel Reaper: You hold me second to Edmondia's "One Night in Bangkok"? Oh my, that is quite the honor indeed! I know how highly her writing is regarded, and to be told that mine is regarded even in a similar light is quite exciting. Thank you! I'm glad you are able to find such pleasure in my story. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you and that you will find my future stories just as enjoyable.

Koishii No Tenshi: Yeah, that one was short, but actually, I think it was longer than the other chapters. This whole story is short, a scant twenty-six pages long. I'm surprised it made it that far. Hope you like this equally short conclusion!

metallicbubbles: I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I hope you have fun on the East coast, whenever your Spring Break decides to roll around!

SoulDreamer: I'm celebrating that the word you chose was 'seductive.' Exactly what I was trying for! Thanks for finding it, and enjoy the chapter!

Nightengale13: You tried to review during that 'difficult' time ff.net was having, didn't ya? I do appreciate your dedication to rewrite the review after a loss like that. ^_^ The effort does not go unnoticed. I have no problem looking past the style of this story. A very good idea, I think. I'm glad... I've used that too many times, so I'm just going to 'talk' to you, alright? Shows how special you are. ^_~ You picked up that Jasper and Saber are separate from the _Arrowhead_, that it isn't their world, to reiterate. That was always an important distinction that I wanted to make without coming right out and saying it. I wanted them to be the class that the _Arrowhead_ itself was supposed to possess, and for the _Arrowhead_ to have the lower impression that was supposed to apply to Jasper and Saber. The truth of their actions. You made that sound better than I ever could so I'm moving on. It sounds like you liked Shadow as much as I do. I will definitely be using him later. I planned to from the beginning, but I wanted to experiment with him. See how he wrote and see the reaction of my reviewers. Of course, only a couple of you mentioned him, so it looks like he'll be a surprise later on. More fun for me. It was at this point that we run into a little contention, and I think I finally know why. I admit I was a little upset with what you said at first. I read it as a scolding, and I don't know why. I understand what you said now. Please don't take this as a defensive response, I just want to tell you what I was thinking as I wrote the interactions between Shadow and Jasper and Saber. The problem originated with me, because I know who Shadow is. I never tell the reader that for fear of giving away his character too soon, but it has led to a different, not wrong, interpretation of the scene than I had intended. I wasn't trying to show weakness on Jasper's end, or even his dependency on Saber. By having him _not_ react, I was trying to emphasize that he does not see Shadow as a threat because he barely even acknowledges him at all, and with this Shadow is unconcerned. Saber, however, _is_ a threat to Shadow, just as Shadow is a threat to him. That is why I had Saber react the way he did, not necessarily to protect Jasper, but more from his own dislike of Shadow in general. Again, I was playing with the complexities of their relationships, something that will be used later in other stories. I don't think I made Yuugi weak – but I do agree that I made him appear weaker in this scene than in any of my others. When I look back on it, it does leave a bit of a bad taste in my mouth. I think I was trying to rush the story along and that's why I pushed the issue of him wanting to leave the _Arrowhead_. I hope that explains the drastic departure from my usual interpretation. I felt I owed you the explanation. I'm not sure I agree with you on the issues of ranking, but hey, I value your opinion, and am willing to allow the difference. I also think that you have a hidden camera in my mind or are telepathic or _something_ to so accurately interpret what I want the reader to understand from such short chapters! I mean, every prediction and assumption is correct, and I feel this need to look over my shoulder and check to see if you are there or not. It is meant as a compliment. No more curses, no matter how well meaning they were. ^_^ And how is this? You win! I'm going to write that story about Seto. The darn thing intrigues me now, and it won't go away. I think it will be fun for me, and hopefully fun for you and my other readers. You always make me think, and not in a 'what were they trying to say?' way, which I am eternally grateful for. I love your reviews, even if it takes me awhile to appreciate them... Heh, that's what makes you good. (Yay for Hot Tea!) That came out of nowhere, but it was nice. And if you pass out, I'm sure your Eye will help revive you in time to read the last chapter of FAH. It has to have some other purpose than getting you into my head. 

Moonlitspire: Quite the interesting image you had there. Some good rules to live by, though. ^_^ No, Shadow wasn't anyone you know, but he is someone you are going to be seeing again in my next epic story. This was just a little preview for you all and practice of writing him for me. I hope you liked him enough to look forward to his next appearance!

YumeTakato: Glad you think this is interesting! Thanks for letting me know, and I hope you like the ending!

Kitty Neko: Soon enough? ^_^

Dannee-san: I thank you very, very much for your kind words. I'm happy to hear you think the style fits the story. I've had my doubts, as have a few others. But your mentioning that it depicts images and impressions, well, that just made my day. That was exactly what I was trying to do. I think a few people missed that that was how I was trying to tell this story. I appreciate you letting me know how you felt about it. Please enjoy the conclusion, and I hope I get to hear from you again in the future. 

Seventh Sage: Oh, for shame! Pointing out a real mistake of mine. A rather pathetic one, too. Thank you for the way you pointed it out! (This is a personal issue of mine and I'm not going to go into it) Anyway, I'm sorry, but Shadow isn't Jou. He isn't anyone from the series, just my own little character that I will be playing with later. I hope this chapter proves to be just as 'yummy'. ^_^

Wolfspeaker1: I'm hot! Oh... uh... yeah. Nice image there, though I personally prefer the image of Yuugi holding Yami and glaring at everyone saying "Mine!" You just don't see that enough in my opinion. I hope you enjoy the ending! I also hope you like my stories to come. ^_^

Sansi: Hee, thank you! It's nice to hear your support. I'm going to wrap it in a box and store it under my bed. Now, while I do that, go finish this story and enjoy!

raven: I thank you. Really, I do. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mel Gods: Yay for old English! It makes curses sound so much more impressive and romantic! That is an interesting take you have on Shadow. I like it, actually. It works for this story. But I had an entirely different meaning for him. He's a character I've created and was testing here, and you are definitely going to see him again. He was a lot of fun, and there is much potential in him. I'm going to admit something to you. I _can't_ have an unhappy ending. I may not have a fairytale ending or make it perfect, but it will be happy in at least some sense of the word. Hopeless romantic, that's me. So yes, they are going to have a happy ending. No worries. ^_^ I induce thinking, I induce spontaneous combustion, and I induce shpadoinkleous words. What else could I ever hope for?! Except, perhaps, ending two stories at once. I never meant to do that! In fact, FAH was supposed to finish before this one. But what control do I have over any of it? All I can say is sit back, relax, enjoy this chapter, look forward to the end of FAH, and rest assured that there are at least two other stories coming that I think all of you will enjoy. See you there!

Fallen Hikari: Howdy! Geeze, praise coming from all directions in this review of yours. I will start of by thanking you for voicing the rather arrogant and self-inflating view of mine about reviews for me so I don't have to sound pig headed. I do _adore_ all of my reviewers, but I have come across so many stories that have hundreds of reviews that really are of low quality. And then I find one that is just so well written and clever and thought through, that has only five reviews, and I am simply confused as to why it is the stories that stem from the mainstream that receive so little attention. I want to shout out to everyone and paint big red signs around these stories about how a story _should_ be written, or at the very least aspired to. So little effort seems to be put in by the majority of authors lately. All ego aside, I truly am flattered that you think so highly of my writing. It feels so good to hear you say it! Whoa, I've used 'so' a lot. Hmm... moving on, I just want you to know how much I appreciate your reviews, and that I enjoy hearing from you. I look forward to your reviews! May this chapter be a satisfactory end for you. ^_^

wigglyjello: Eh, possessiveness all around, I say! Yes, I have read all of Edmondia's Yu Gi Oh works, including _Possession_. It's just another fabulous example of her writing and ability to get into the head of numerous characters. This chapter was lighter, wasn't it? Even when trying to write something serious... I just don't think I can do it. There are just way too many opportunities for humor that I can't resist! Makes it more fun for me to write and you to read. I hope this chapter fits the bill as well. Enjoy!

****

Jasmine's Scent

__

By Ocean

****

****

Chapter Five: Choices

Shocking confusion.

Wails of despair echoed over silent halls. Muted cries of panic and wild gesticulations. Tears. Fear. Undeniable sense of loss.

He stood in his doorway. Eyes open, observing, taking in the angled reactions of his fellow entertainers. He didn't feel the need to move, or react.

He didn't feel the need to do anything, really.

The gentleman continued to walk from door to door, distributing unmarked envelopes to every person he encountered. He was so out of place. Condescending sneers and avoidance of touch with all those around him.

Jasper watched him with minimal interest. Unconcerned with the envelopes' contents. Not hearing the pleas and begging of his neighbors.

Funny how life could change in a day. The stranger appeared this morning with malice and disgust. Announcement tacked onto the message board. A piece of paper proclaiming that everything they knew was gone.

The _Arrowhead_ was now permanently closed.

A mysterious, outside source had arranged the tragedy. No explanations. No reason offered. Merely an envelope and a crisp-cold order to vacate the premises immediately.

He leaned his shoulder against his door. Arms and legs crossed. Brows furrowed in thought. Unaffected by the proceedings. Jasper was in a very foul mood of complacency.

An energetic youth skipped past him, pausing to wave his envelope and its contents jubilantly in his face before skipping away. His grin was insanely wide.

Apparently not all were disheartened with the club's end. Shadow appeared to be quite pleased with the amount of yen in his envelope.

Jasper blinked languidly after him. A frown pulled on his pouty lips. He didn't want an envelope. A plain, infuriating white pouch that held nothing more than a meager hope of a possible new beginning.

It wouldn't buy him what he had lost.

Long legs pulled him from the door and carried his svelte body down the hallway. In the opposite direction of the trespassing stranger and his maddening envelopes.

Agitated pause at the message board. Stone eyes glared at the bland, careless announcement of eviction. Teeth ground together as Jasper reached out, grabbed the offensive paper and heatedly tore it in pieces.

That damnable paper that told him that he would never see Saber again.

Such a careless note he had been left two days prior. Hastily scrawled script in Saber's elegant hand _informing_ him of his immediate departure.

Anger. Pain. Sadness. Betrayal. Abandonment. All these emotions were expressed as Jasper continued to tear the eviction notice until it resembled confetti.

His action caught the stranger's attention. Heated footfalls tarnished the hall as he approached the angered man. "That is an official document! Ye can't do that!"

White rain littered the air as Jasper threw the remains of the notice in the stranger's face. A petty satisfaction coated his nerves, but it couldn't drown his sorrow.

"Jasper, aren't ye?" The stranger growled after his retreating form. He shifted rapidly through the remaining envelopes.

"What of it?"

"Got something for ye." The stranger found the envelope he was looking for.

"I don't want it." Jasper's tone vibrated with scarcely restrained energy.

"I think ye do, boy. Just take it." The envelope was tossed over Jasper's shoulder, landing in front of his feet. The stranger disappeared back into the hallway.

Hesitation. A valiant battle to suppress his curiosity. A loud groan as he lost, bending to retrieve the envelope marked with his name.

Quick fingers opened the message. Eyes widened fractionally at what they saw inside.

A considerably smaller amount of yen than Shadow had received. Enough for one day's expenses, one night at a hotel.

A plane ticket to a foreign land.

A note written in a beautiful curl of letters and ink.

__

'Should your heart still desire.'

Deep sigh held, released slowly. His hand fell to his side, fingers loosely holding his envelope. Eyes lowered in consideration.

__

Should his heart still desire.

Charity?

Never.

An uncertain future?

Hardly.

But possibility?

... he honestly didn't know.

*** *

Bright. Airy. Domineering sun rays marched through the windows.

Crowded. Foreign. Intimidating masses of culture and unfamiliarity swirled and greeted the new arrivals.

So _bright_.

The strap around his shoulder was gripped tightly. His body rigid with uncertainty. Eyes darting around the airport, searching for any sign of recognition.

Jasper had boarded the plane the next day. Afraid of alienation after the _Arrowhead_. His old fear returned of not wanting to be alone. He wanted to feel he had a direction. Knew this hope was doubtful.

He stumbled forward as his fellow passengers were funneled off the plane, pushing him aside in their haste to great loved ones.

The heat was already affecting him. Sweat glittered his noticeably paler skin. Lips swollen and tinted pink as they parted to aid his heated breath. Black shiny hair laying long and straight down his neck and cheeks.

Many looked his way. Arched eyebrows. Scurried faster past him to avoid his temptation. Whispered about the allure of this beautiful stranger.

Jasper cleared his throat softly, trying to dispel his unease. He stepped discreetly to the side, clinging to his backpack. His only security in the new land.

His violet eyes blinked as a hushed whisper sprinted around the crowd. Expressions brightened. Awe. Wonder. Quiet reverence. All coupled by lowered eyes of respect.

Curiosity bubbled on Jasper's skin as he eagerly watched for any sign of what caused the excitement.

"Greetings."

He had forgotten to look behind himself.

Slow turn of his head to acknowledge the offered welcome. A word he could understand. A familiarity he hadn't heard in eighteen hours.

His lips twitched in indecision. Whether to be thrilled beyond all hope or to scowl in indignation at his treatment. Indecision did not last long.

His muted and controlled smile outshone the brilliant desert sun.

He stood before him in all his exotic sexuality. Elaborate robes of cream, sand, honeysuckle, wrapped impressively his alluring body. Contrasting greatly with his gleaming, mocha-smooth complexion. Dazzling rings on his fingers.

An air full of so much smug satisfaction with himself that Jasper could barely contain his laughter.

"Hey," Jasper said around a cheeky grin. He ignored the disapproval that spewed from the man who stood behind his possession.

"Your first time visiting this country?" Gods, that voice was the most arousing weapon he had. Decadent and rich as chocolate pudding.

"I figured it was time to do a little traveling."

"I see." Chianti eyes danced with amusement. He held out his hand, fingers extended, palm facing the fortunate carpet. Aerial grace flowed in his movement. "Then allow me to welcome you to my homeland."

Jasper tilted his head and slanted his eyes at the tone. Hidden treasure awaited him if he played along. An opportunity he would not let pass. He softly cupped the sensuous fingers and leaned over them. Keeping his eyes locked on that face until the last moment.

He moistened his lips and pressed them pleasingly against the tasty skin. Parted. Lingering. Avoiding the rings, his tongue captured a forbidden taste. The greatest delicacy that skin offered.

"I am Atemu. Son of the royal family here in Cairo." The voice was confident, yet held an underlying sadness that only Jasper was allowed to hear. His next words were filled with such softness and sincerity.

"What is your name?"

Jasper fell in love with him all over again.

He pulled his lips slowly from Atemu's fingers. He did not release his hand. And again he ignored the impropriety of his act.

Softness veiled his tone and smile. "I'm Yuugi. Just... Yuugi."

Atemu rolled his tongue around his mouth and under his lips. Delicious little name. Simple. Succulent. Juicy as melon.

He observed Yuugi a moment longer before tugging gently on his fingers, guiding that lethal body against his side. He smiled secretly at Yuugi before turning them both and walking towards the airport's exit.

"But sire!" Atemu's escort demanded. "Your parents--!"

"Have nothing to fear," Atemu scowled over his shoulder. "_I am here, am I not_?"

The escort quieted his protest. Continued to glare at the foreigner his prince so inappropriately cared for.

The crowds parted before them to allow easy passage. Curious eyes followed the pretty pair, wondering as to their prince's unusually affectionate behavior to the newcomer. And the fact that he spoke his tongue.

Very peculiar. Where had he been for all those months?

They walked shoulder to shoulder. Hip to hip. Arm to arm. Fleeting, teasing little touches. Jittery nerves. Excited skin and happy pulses. Hidden fingers caressed, welcoming the feel of the other's touch and texture. Eyes lidded in contentment. Ignoring all others.

An act that would have made both Jasper and Saber proud.

The exit. Large doors welcomed travelers to the Egyptian landscape. A modern, impressive city backdrop against ancient history. Waiting to dazzle those who came to walk on its streets.

A beautiful automobile – a convertible – greeted them. Yuugi's features opened into unguarded awe. The car was so lavish. Atemu so priceless. The country so exquisite.

Familiar lips tickled his own. A quick nip before delivering their hushed message.

"Welcome home, Yuugi."

Yuugi's grin exploded on his face as Atemu nuzzled his hair. The realization seeped into his skin and heart.

Home.

Fingers interlaced with his own.

__

Home.

Atemu nipped the tip of his ear before pulling back to smirk down on him.

__

His home.

Yuugi looked up at Atemu excitedly. Mischievous play colored his eyes.

"Atemu, when do I get my key?!"

*** *

~ Drw ~


End file.
